


Все, что я хочу на Рождество

by Kenilvort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Это Рождество будет не таким, как прошлые





	Все, что я хочу на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Неоднозначные герои, этот фик может сделать вам больно и/или неприятно. Постканон

 

Ойкаву выбрали произносить речь на выпускной церемонии.

Ойкаву выбрали произносить речь на выпускной церемонии, и он без устали тыкал этим фактом во всех, до кого только мог дотянуться.

– Речь, Ива-чан! – говорил он, цепляясь за плечо Ивайзуми. – Речь! Ее запомнят в веках. Ее выложат на сайте школы!

– Ее выложат на ю-тубе, – отвечал Ивайзуми и говорил это настолько обидно, что Ойкава начинал возмущенно плеваться и ныть «Ива-ча-ан!»

В самой речи не было ничего сложного – сошли бы любые общие фразы про «весну юности», «любимую школу», «дорогу во взрослую жизнь» и «счастливые воспоминания» – но Ойкава отказывался идти легким путем и сочинял цветастые длинные пассажи, словно бы списанные с «Повести о Гэнджи».

– …устланная розами – шипами и лепестками, – Ойкава попытался придать лицу одухотворенное выражение. Церемония выпуска была уже завтра, но речь все никак не удавалось закончить. – И тут я вскидываю руки и…

– Я люблю тебя, – перебил вдруг Ивайзуми, и Ойкава сбился на полуслове.

Ивайзуми выглядел непривычно серьезным. Он сжимал кулаки – и Ойкава отстраненно подумал, что, наверное, эти слова потребовали всей его смелости (и что сам он на месте Ивайзуми ни за что не смог бы их произнести).

Будь это романтический фильм, будь Ивайзуми – или Ойкава – девушкой, все закончилось бы хэппи-эндом. Ойкава принял бы его чувства – сразу или немного к ним попривыкнув, и у них были бы дом, трое детей и собака.

Но это был не фильм, Ивайзуми не был девушкой, – и Ойкава его не любил.

Не так.

– Ты шутишь, – сказал Ойкава, и это был прекрасный шанс все спасти. Ивайзуми мог бы сказать «Шучу, конечно же», и они бы неискренне посмеялись, а потом бы все как-нибудь уладилось. Утряслось. Забылось. Они бы все так же дружили, и у них были бы дом, трое детей и собака – у каждого свои.

– Нет, – сказал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава подумал, что если он хоть чуть-чуть сильнее сожмет кулаки, то отметины от ногтей не сойдут неделю. – Не шучу.

Это было упрямство, оценить которое Ойкава не мог и не хотел.

Это была откровенность, которой он не просил.

Это была почти жестокость – потому что Ойкава не знал, что ему делать с этой нелепой, так некстати свалившейся на него любовью.

Впрочем, сам Ойкава тоже мог быть упрямым, откровенным и жестоким.

– Я сделаю вид, – сказал он четко и раздельно, – что ничего не слышал.

– Тогда, – ответил Ивайзуми, – я повторю еще раз, и…

 

 

Ойкава дернулся и проснулся. Сердце колотилось, словно заполошное. В кабинете было темно, экран ноутбука давно погас, и только сквозь окно вливалась густая, фиолетовая ночь напополам с отблесками далекого света.

Лицо Ивайзуми, решительное и отчаянное, все еще стояло у Ойкавы перед глазами. Он помотал головой, и прилипший к щеке лист бумаги, зашуршав, упал на стол.

Ойкава нашарил выключатель лампы, щелкнул и зажмурился от вспыхнувшего света. Потер лицо, поднес к губам кружку с давно остывшим кофе и сделал щедрый глоток. Ивайзуми не снился ему уже… сколько? Семнадцать лет назад Ойкава вышвырнул его из своей жизни и с тех самых пор вытравливал все мысли о Ивайзуми так решительно, что теперь, наяву, даже не мог вспомнить его лица. Только короткий ежик волос и вечно нахмуренные брови.

– Ива-чан, – пробормотал Ойкава невольно и тут же напрягся – как будто эти два коротких слова были заклинанием, вызывающим демона.

Он снова приложился к кружке и допил остатки кофе. Большие круглые часы на стене негромко тикали, стрелки показывали половину одиннадцатого. Еще один рабочий день, переходящий в рабочую ночь. Впрочем, подумал Ойкава со вздохом, теперь уже все равно, и потянулся к стоявшей на краю стола фотографии. Они с женой, вежливая улыбка у него и чуть усталая у нее. Мегуми ушла неделю назад, но он так и не выкроил времени, чтобы избавиться от этого снимка. Ойкава слышал, как секретарши и девчонки-клерки шептались в крохотной кухоньке о «настоящей любви» и «бессердечной суке», и у него просто не хватило смелости их поправить.

Он встал, до хруста выпрямил спину, тронул мышку, и экран ноутбука снова ожил.

Мне нужен еще кофе, – подумал Ойкава, – нужен кофе, и разобрать отчеты, и посмотреть, что там с проектом Коуба, и…

Он подошел к окну. Там, снаружи, в чернильной темноте сыпалась мелкая крупка снега. Скоро Рождество, подумал Ойкава невпопад. Скоро Рождество, которое мне совершенно не с кем встречать. Которое мне совершенно…

Это была странная, непривычная мысль. Раньше Ойкава никогда не думал о Рождестве – ему было плевать на Рождество. У него была Очень важная работа, у него была Карьера. Была жена и был дом.

Никаких детей. Никакой собаки.

Но все-таки…

И вот теперь, подумал он, словно зачарованный смотря на снег, у меня остался только дом. Пустой безлюдный дом с кучей каких-то ненужных вещей и… Ах да, еще осталась Очень важная работа.

Он отвернулся от окна и направился в приемную. Там горел свет, на кухне нашлись непочатая пачка каких-то крекеров и тепловатый кофе. Ойкава унес и то, и другое к себе, сбросил пиджак, снял галстук и закатал рукава рубашки.

– Мне нужно поработать, – пробормотал он вслух. – У меня просто куча работы. Тьма. Настоящая тьма.

Однако вместо того, чтобы сесть разбирать бумаги, он вновь вернулся к окну, за которым по-прежнему сыпался мелкий и частый снег. Ойкава вгрызся в подсохший крекер, запил его кофе.

Мегуми сейчас наверняка тоже видит этот снег.

А вот Ивайзуми… Ива-чан, поправил себя Ойкава. Где сейчас Ива-чан?

Не позволяя себе передумать, он вернулся к столу, открыл фейсбук и вбил в строчку поиска имя «Ивайзуми Хаджиме». Прощелкав несколько не тех ссылок, он наконец открыл страницу профиля и залип на фото.

В воспоминаниях Ойкавы Ивайзуми навсегда остался восемнадцатилетним пацаном. Он видел его и позже – в девятнадцать и в двадцать – но в его памяти Ивайзуми всегда было восемнадцать.

Возраст, в котором Ивайзуми признался Ойкаве в любви.

Возраст, в котором Ивайзуми взял и все испортил.

Ивайзуми с фотографии выглядел на все своих тридцать пять. Он был серьезным, усталым, но улыбался – и что это была улыбка. Скупая, но совершенно невероятная.

Словно Ивайзуми был счастлив. Словно он и вправду научился жить без Ойкавы – в то время как сам Ойкава…

Ойкава рывком опустил крышку ноутбука, вместе с фотографией и профилем, и всем остальным. Кофе горчил на языке, но Ойкаве казалось, что это горчит его жизнь. Неудавшаяся – сейчас, в редком приступе откровенности, он готов был это признать – проходящая впустую жизнь.

Ойкава снова поднял крышку ноутбука, и Ивайзуми вновь ему улыбнулся.

– Ива-чан, – пробормотал Ойкава беспомощно. – Ива-чан, кажется, я крупно облажался. Ничего нового, да?

Часы на стене неустанно тикали. Кофе в кружке то и дело заканчивался, и Ойкава, доливая его снова и снова, читал фейсбук Ивайзуми, продираясь сквозь уличный английский.

Ивайзуми писал кратко – пару слов об этом, пару о том – и эти немногочисленные слова складывались в яркую, живую картину о далеком городе и непонятных людях со своими обычаями.

«Это мог быть я, – подумал Ойкава, дочитав до поста, в котором Ивайзуми описывал поход в кофейню с какой-то девушкой. – Это мог быть я. Это должен быть я».

Разобрав многочисленные отчеты на край, Ойкава нашел среди бумаг телефон и набрал Мацукаву. Тот очень долго не отвечал, и Ойкава, слушал унылые гудки, злился и торопил и время, и самого Мацукаву.

– Ойкава, – раздался наконец в трубке недовольный и сонный голос. – Ты время видел?

– Плевать на время. Дай мне номер Ива-чана.

– Тебя бросила жена, и ты не можешь найти дуру, которая бы тебя терпела, поэтому решил вспомнить про Ивайзуми? – спросил Мацукава и, когда Ойкава промолчал, с недоверием добавил: – Серьезно? Серьезно, Ойкава?!

– Просто дай мне его номер, Маццун.

– Ты не можешь, – сказал Мацукава, и усталость в его голосе была просто свинцовой. – Даже ты не настолько скотина.

– Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

– Тебе не о чем с ним говорить. Семнадцать лет назад ты уже сделал свой выбор и просто не можешь…

– Это был неправильный выбор. Я хочу сделать еще один.

– Жизнь так не работает. Ивайзуми не заслуживает… Никто не заслуживает…

– Маццун. Пожалуйста.

Какую-то секунду Ойкаве казалось, что Мацукава просто бросит трубку, но тот приглушенно выругался и продиктовал ему связку цифр.

– Это в Штатах, – нехотя добавил он под конец.

– Я знаю, – сказал Ойкава. – Уж это-то, по крайней мере, я знаю.

– Не звони мне какое-то время, – сказал Мацукава. – Мне нужно… Просто не звони.

– Без проблем, – сказал Ойкава. Он собирался звонить Ивайзуми.

На этот раз гудки показались ему совершенно бесконечными, словно в них уместилось все расстояние от Токио до Америки, где бы в этой самой Америке Ивайзуми сейчас ни был. Ойкава ждал и ждал, и ждал – и кусал ногти, чего с ним не случалось со времен средней школы.

Наконец в трубке раздался щелчок, и голос, знакомый и родной, несмотря на годы, несмотря на стену отчуждения, которую выстроил сам же Ойкава, произнес:

– Да.

Это было короткое, быстрое слово – но оно выломало Ойкаве всю грудь и добралось до сердца.

– Да, – повторил Ивайзуми, Ива-чан, и теперь в его голосе звучало легкое раздражение.

– Мне следовало сказать «Я тоже», – сказал Ойкава, облизывая внезапно пересохшие губы. – «Я тоже» и «Давай встречаться». Давай встречаться, Ива-чан?

В трубке молчали. Ойкава слышал фоновый шум – обрывки английской речи, трезвон телефона, стук закрываемой двери – и больше ничего.

– Ойкава, – произнес наконец Ива-чан, и это был не вопрос.

– Ива-чан.

– Что ты вообще… – Ивайзуми шумно выдохнул, и Ойкава подумал, что он наверняка считает до десяти или делает какую-то похожую ерунду, чтобы успокоиться. Прежний Ива-чан просто бы на него наорал. – Зачем ты мне звонишь?

– Я же сказал. Давай встречаться, Ива-чан?

– Ты пьян?

– Нет. Трезв. Трезвее стеклышка. Если что и пил, то только кофе. Я хочу выпить кофе с тобой. Кофе и…

– Нет, – Ивайзуми оборвал его прежде, чем Ойкава успел дойти до дома и собаки. – Я не собираюсь пить с тобой никакой гребаный кофе. Я не хочу, чтобы ты мне звонил. Мы больше не друзья. Мы друг другу вообще никто. Пойди проспись или… Не знаю. Плевать. Семнадцать лет. Семнадцать лет, и у тебя хватает наглости… Какая же ты все-таки скотина.

Раздался щелчок, а затем разговор закончился – Ива-чан бросил трубку.

– Да, – пробормотал Ойкава, разглядывая его хмурое лицо на экране ноутбука. – Да. Никто и не думал, что это будет просто.

 

 

Мацукава с Ханамаки ждали его в немецкой булочной в шести остановках от офиса. До начала рабочего дня оставалось меньше получаса, но Ойкаве было плевать на свою работу, тем более на работу Ханамаки и Мацукавы.

Они сидели за самым дальним, угловым столиком. Мацукава уныло цедил чай. Ханамаки с хмурым видом грыз брецель.

– Утро, – сказал Ойкава, делая отмашку официантке и заказывая кофе и дежурный крендель.

– Скажи, что ты просто по нас соскучился, – Мацукава с силой опустил чашку, и чай плеснул на столешницу. – Соври, что ты по нас соскучился.

– Мне нужна помощь, – сказал Ойкава.

– С Ивайзуми? – спросил Мацукава. – Я не собираюсь…

– Да. Нет. Не совсем, – перебил Ойкава. – Мне нужен его адрес и еще кое-что.

– Кое-что что? – спросил Ханамаки, кроша остатки брецеля на стол.

– Мне нужно вернуть вторую пуговицу от своего школьного блейзера.

 

 

После признания Ивайзуми ушел, а Ойкава остался метаться по комнате и пинать разбросанные книги. Завтрашняя речь, выпуск, блестящая взрослая жизнь – все отошло на задний план, выцвело, поблекло.

Он мог сказать мне и позже, думал Ойкава с раздражением. Мог бы вообще ничего не говорить! Чего он ожидал? На что вообще рассчитывал? Что я скажу «да»?

У Ойкавы были планы. Большие, грандиозные планы на него и на Ивайзуми – вместе в университет, вместе в волейбол, вместе в профессиональный спорт и, чем черт не шутит, в олимпийскую сборную.

Отличные планы – на Ивайзуми, его поддержку и дружбу.

Не на любовь.

Для любви у Ойкавы были поклонницы. Девчонки, смазливые, все на одно лицо, неважные. С какими-нибудь он бы спал, на какой-нибудь подходящей потом бы женился. Это было неважно, все было неважно.

Важными были только он, Ивайзуми и волейбол.

Но Ивайзуми взял и все похерил. Все грандиозные планы.

И Ойкава просто не мог этого простить.

Всю ночь он проворочался без сна, и явился на церемонию выпуска помятый и не выспавшийся. В нужное время он поднялся на сцену и подошел к микрофону. Он что-то говорил и сам не понимал, что именно, но, наверное, это было правильное «что-то», потому что ему хлопали и улыбались.

Ивайзуми сидел в первом ряду, вместе с Мацукавой и Ханамаки, и выглядел как всегда – разве что хмурился сильнее – и при виде него внутри у Ойкавы расцветало что-то уродливое и злое.

После церемонии выпуска Ойкаву окружила толпа девчонок. Одних он вроде бы видел на тренировках и матчах, с другими сталкивался в коридорах.

– Тоору-кун! Тоору-кун! – загалдели они наперебой, и он одарил их дежурной улыбкой. – Блейзер, конечно, не гакуран, но…

Ивайзуми с аттестатом зрелости стоял совсем рядом, стоял и смотрел на Ойкаву, и нечто злое и уродливое внутри словно подтолкнуло того под руку.

– Разумеется, – сказал Ойкава, оторвал вторую пуговицу от блейзера и сунул ее какой-то случайной девице.

Ивайзуми отвел глаза.

 

 

– Как она выглядела? – спросил Мацукава, когда Ойкава наконец закончил рассказывать. Губы Мацукавы кривились, словно ему хотелось сказать что-то совершенно другое, что-то очень неприятное, и он сдержался лишь ценой невероятных усилий.

Ханамаки ободряюще толкнул его плечом и тоже посмотрел на Ойкаву. В глазах его – и это было ожидаемо – стыло осуждение.

– Я не знаю, – пожал плечами Ойкава. – Не помню ни лица, ни тем более…

– И как, – спросил, словно выплюнул, Мацукава, – мы должны ее искать?

– Не знаю, – признался Ойкава честно. – Но найти ее нужно непременно.

– Ты собираешься сделать широкий романтический жест и надеешься, что Ивайзуми примет тебя обратно, – понял Ханамаки.

– Я отдам ему свою вторую пуговицу, – сказал Ойкава. – Это почти как кольцо. Даже лучше.

– На месте Ивайзуми я бы даже говорить с тобой не стал, – Мацукава поболтал своей кружкой. – Сказал бы тебе сунуть свою пуговицу в… – он покосился на подошедшую к соседнему столику официантку. – Ну, в общем, ты понял.

– Нет, – покачал головой Ойкава. – Нет-нет-нет. Это же вторая пуговица. Это как вернуться в прошлое, получить второй шанс. Я все исправлю. Ива-чан все поймет.

Мацукава с Ханамаки переглянулись, и это был ужасный взгляд, полный сочувствия и брезгливой жалости.

– Нет, – сказал Ойкава. – Все будет хорошо. Вторая пуговица, сосредоточьтесь.

Висящий на стене календарь с пушистыми котятами показывал тридцать один день декабря, первые девятнадцать из которых были перечеркнуты жирными крестиками.

До Рождества оставалось всего пять дней, и что это будет за Рождество, думал Ойкава. Самое лучшее из возможных. Не такое, как прошлые.

 

 

Рождество – пора любви, и Ойкава был настроен вылезти из кожи вон, но помириться с Ива-чаном до него.

Он забронировал билеты на двадцать второе, исчерпав весь отпущенный ему резерв удачи – кто-то отказался от своих буквально в последний момент.

У Ойкавы оставалось три дня, чтобы добраться до Спокана, найти там Ива-чана и отдать ему пуговицу. Потом у них будут долгие прогулки по парку Риверфронт, решил Ойкава, просматривая городской сайт Спокана и посвященную ему страницу Википедии, и поход в Северо-западный музей культуры и искусств, и обязательная вылазка на джазовый концерт, и традиционные американские пироги, и много кофе, и много… тут Ойкава сглотнул и оборвал себя, чтобы случайно ничего не сглазить.

Ему оставалось только собрать чемодан – и отыскать эту гребаную вторую пуговицу.

 

 

– Это же смешно, – сказал Мацукава поздним утром двадцать первого декабря. – Тогда в Аобаджосай учились около трехсот девчонок. Это могла быть любая! Любая!

Это действительно могла быть любая. Ойкава помнил только красный бант и белую школьную блузку. Ни имени, ни лица – ничего.

– Мы должны ее найти, – все равно сказал он. – Без пуговицы ничего не получится.

– Как ты себе это представляешь? – спросил Ханамаки. – Семнадцать лет. Да она наверняка уже ее выбросила.

– Мою пуговицу? – изумился Ойкава, и Мацукава пообещал:

– Я в тебя сейчас чем-нибудь брошу.

Они разместили объявления в блогах и на сайте, и выклянчили с помощью все еще трудившегося тренером Мизогучи список учениц Аобаджосай семнадцатилетней давности, которых и просеивали одну за другой.

Неумолимо убегавшее время торопило Ойкаву, а он торопил Мацукаву и Ханамаки и торопился сам.

Позднее утро двадцать первого декабря сменилось вечером и ночью. Настало двадцать второе. До вылета оставалось каких-то шесть часов. Пустой чемодан Ойкавы все еще стоял посреди комнаты, разинув зев.

Список возможных обладательниц пуговицы был просмотрен едва ли наполовину.

– У меня еще есть время, – огрызнулся Ойкава на очередные увещевания Мацукавы с Ханамаки бросить эти бесполезные поиски. – Четыре часа, и я наверняка… Я отказываюсь, слышите, отказываюсь…

Когда до отлета оставалось два с половиной часа, ему опять повезло – невозможно, просто неприлично.

– Твоя пуговица, Тоору-кун? – услышал Ойкава, дозвонившись до очередной бывшей школьницы Аобаджосай. – Разумеется, она у меня.

 

 

Обладательница его пуговицы, Иккаку Миса, по мужу Тадокоро Миса, оказалась приятной и ухоженной молодой женщиной с пышно взбитыми локонами. Она встретила Ойкаву улыбкой, провела в гостиную и предложила кофе.

– Знаешь, – сказала Тадокоро, грустно улыбаясь, – ты был моей первой любовью, и тогда я просто…

– Да-да, – перебил Ойкава. – А теперь могу я, пожалуйста, получить свою пуговицу обратно?

Тодокоро сузила глаза и окинула его колючим взглядом, сжала губы, словно собиралась сказать что-то резкое и неприятное… затем вдруг тряхнула головой и рассмеялась.

– Да какая теперь разница. Я замужем и счастлива в браке. А вот ты, похоже, нет, – она вышла из гостиной – изящный ажурный джемпер, юбка-карандаш и стройные ноги. Ойкава сидел и ждал. Негромко тикали часы – у него на руке и на полке над искусственным камином. Наконец он снова услышал дробный стук каблуков, и Тадокоро вернулась, держа в руках небольшую шкатулку. – Вот, – сказала она, открывая крышку, и среди целой кучи разномастной мелочи, среди типичного девчоночьего мусора Ойкава наконец увидел ее – свою вторую пуговицу. Он взял ее и крепко сжал в ладони. Наконец-то. Наконец-то.

– Я, – сказал он, глядя на Тадокоро, – собираюсь стать очень счастливым. Очень. Тебе даже не снилось, насколько.

Тадокоро скривила губы:

– Ты всегда был… Иногда я просто не понимаю, чем думала в семнадцать лет. Мне следовало попросить пуговицу у Ивайзуми.

– О да, – сказал Ойкава, – мне тоже.

 

 

В аэропорт его никто не провожал – ни Мацукава, ни Ханамаки – и Ойкава отправился туда один. Простая черная сумка, оставшаяся еще со студенческих времен, никак не сочеталась с его щегольским кашемировым пальто и туфлями. Внутри лежала пара-тройка белья, какие-то штаны, какая-то рубашка и свитер.

Ойкава прошел регистрацию и устроился в зале ожидания на скамье – ждать вылета. Банка за банкой он пил чай из автомата и смотрел на огромные электронные табло, где мигали названия рейсов.

Рядом, на соседней скамье, устроилась молодая семья с маленькой дочерью. Та капризничала и ныла, и то и дело бросала на пол своего плюшевого мишку. Какое-то время Ойкава смотрел на выставленное на показ чужое счастье, затем встал и пересел.

Где-то там, далеко-далеко, его ждал Ива-чан. Ждал уже семнадцать лет.

 

 

Они поступили в один университет, но на разные факультеты. Ивайзуми выбрал себе урбанистику, самому Ойкаве было все равно, где учиться – его ожидали Волейбол и Спортивная Карьера.

Они поступили на разные факультеты, и Ойкава ожидал видеть Ивайзуми разве что на тренировках – расписание у них было разное, а для случайных встреч кампус был слишком огромен. Однако они то и дело сталкивались – в библиотеке, в кафетерии, на пробежках, на свободной лавке во время обеда. Ойкава решил бы, что это специально. Ойкава решил бы, что Ивайзуми его преследует – но каждый раз, заметив его, Ивайзуми отворачивался и уходил.

Первый год в университете прошел для Ойкавы в угаре бесконечных тренировок, выездных игр, соревнований – и диких, разнузданных вечеринок. У него появились приятели – много, и подружки – еще больше. Иногда он выбирался пить пиво с Ханамаки и Мацукавой. Ивайзуми на эти встречи никогда не приходил, но по случайным обмолвкам Ойкава понял, что тот видится с этими двумя куда чаще. В основной состав волейбольной команды Ивайзуми не прошел, а спустя несколько месяцев и вовсе перестал приходить на тренировки, сосредоточившись на учебе.

Ойкава убеждал себя, что чувствует облегчение.

В конце первого курса он кое-как сдал экзамены и укатил на Окинаву с очередной подружкой. Когда он вернулся, Ивайзуми уже уехал учиться по обмену в Штаты.

 

 

У Ойкавы был план. Отличный план, как и все его планы. Безупречный. Он собирался долететь до Санта-Розы, воспользоваться внутренним рейсом и добраться до Спокана. У него был план, у него была бронь, у него были билеты.

– Уважаемые пассажиры! Из-за нелетных погодных условий все рейсы…

Однако они приземлились в Юджине и торчали здесь вот уже несколько часов. Названия рейсов на табло мигали, и время возле каждого менялось на «неопределенное».

Нет, подумал Ойкава, нет-нет-нет! Мое Рождество… мое все… Какого хрена?!

Сжимая ручки сумки, он протолкался к стойке консультанта сквозь толпу рокочущих и возмущенных пассажиров:

– Мне нужно в Спокан, – выпалил он без предисловий.

Консультант окинула его невыразительным взглядом, за которым стояли трудная смена и постоянные недосып и стресс:

– Я очень сожалею, но все рейсы…

– Про все рейсы я уже читал вот там, – Ойкава кивнул в сторону мигающих табло. – И теперь хочу, чтобы вы сказали мне что-нибудь другое. Чтобы сказали мне, когда я смогу попасть в Спокан. Мне нужно быть там к утру. В крайнем случае к вечеру.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказала консультант, – но это невозможно. Следующий, пожалуйста.

Следующий, пузатый индиец с обвислыми усами, попытался было оттеснить Ойкаву в сторону, но тот вцепился в стойку.

– Нет! Я еще не закончил! Вы, – он наставил палец на консультанта, – должны что-нибудь сделать. Мне позарез нужно попасть в Спокан до Рождества. Это личное… это… – Ойкава сглотнул. Он просто отказывался рассказывать толпе незнакомых людей про них с Ива-чаном.

Лицо консультанта на секунду смягчилось, но тут же снова превратилось в вежливую маску.

– Весь запад – от Сиэтла до Розберга – накрыл буран. В Юджине он свирепствует уже больше суток. Одна из взлетно-посадочных полос вышла из строя. Мне очень жаль, но…

Индиец толкнул Ойкаву затянутым в лохматое пальто пузом.

– Хватит задерживать очередь! Тебе же сказали, что очень сожалеют и…

– Ладно, – сказал Ойкава скороговоркой, отталкивая индийца и снова поворачиваясь к консультанту. – Ладно. Если я не могу добраться до Спокана самолетом, то чем я могу туда добраться?

– Автобусом. Поездом, – пожала плечами та. – При условии, что сумеете купить билеты. Попуткой – если не сумеете. Следующий, пожалуйста.

Ойкава позволил себя оттеснить и быстро зашагал к выходу из аэропорта. Выйдя из здания, он растерянно замер.

С черного ночного неба валил бесконечный снег. В какие-то несколько секунд он облепил волосы Ойкавы, его тонкий шелковый шарф и пальто. Ругнувшись, Ойкава повыше поднял воротник и зашагал по кое-как расчищенной дорожке к стоявшему у обочины такси.

– Куда? – спросил таксист, седой негр с выпяченной челюстью.

Ойкава упал на заклеенное скотчем сидение и пристроил рядом сумку.

– К автовокзалу. У вас здесь вообще есть автовокзал?

 

 

Нога, начавшая беспокоить Ойкаву еще в старших классах, окончательно сдала уже на третьем курсе. Прямо с матча его забрали в операционную, где ему отрезали Спортивную карьеру и Волейбол.

От наркоза Ойкава отходил тяжело, метался по койке и звал родителей и Ивайзуми. Мать сидела рядом, держала Ойкаву за руку и, не скрываясь, плакала, но Ивайзуми все не шел, и Ойкава повторял его имя, пока не уснул.

Когда он проснулся, рядом с койкой сидел тренер.

– Это конец? – спросил Ойкава.

Тренер кивнул, и Ойкава отвернулся к стене. Говорить больше было, в общем-то, не о чем.

Следующие несколько недель он провалялся в больнице, пялясь в стенку и ни с кем не разговаривая. Депрессия и мрачная угрюмость оттолкнули от Ойкавы приобретенных в университете приятелей. Крах перспектив изрядно проредил число его поклонниц. Последняя подружка заглянула всего раз, честно призналась, что не создана для участи сиделки и, чмокнув Ойкаву в щеку, ушла – из палаты и вообще.

Из больницы Ойкаву забирали Мацукава и Ханамаки.

– Что мне делать? – спросил Ойкава, когда они сели в такси и забросили сумку с вещами в багажник. Ханамаки сел слева. Мацукава сел справа, и нога его теперь упиралась в костыль.

– То, что у тебя получается лучше всего, – сказал Мацукава, потянулся и ткнул Ойкаву кулаком в плечо. – Быть высокомерным говнюком и заставлять остальных завидовать твоим успехам.

– Пускай и не в волейболе, – добавил Ханамки, сжимая плечо Ойкавы с другой стороны.

Губы Ойкавы дрогнули в невеселой улыбке. Будь здесь Ива-чан, подумалось ему, он бы сказал то же самое.

 

 

Автовокзал в Юджине оказался совершенно крохотным. Таксист высадил Ойкаву у дверей, обдал облаком выхлопного газа и уехал. Закинув сумку на плечо, Ойкава вошел внутрь.

На обшарпанных пластиковых скамейках клевали носом несколько пассажиров. На табло перечислялись рейсы в города, названия которых Ойкаве ничего не говорили. Он зашагал к стойке консультанта и, выстояв очередь из двух человек, без околичностей сказал:

– Мне нужно в Спокан. Как можно быстрее.

– Прямых рейсов до Спокана нет, – из-за долгой смены форма на консультанте потеряла свежесть, уголок воротничка загнулся и вызывающе торчал из-под жакета.

– А докуда есть?

– До Пендлтона.

– Подождите.

Ойкава достал свой айфон, отыскал сайт железнодорожного вокзала Юджина и, сверяясь с картой Штатов, принялся проверять рейсы. Билетов до Сиэтла не было, до Олбани и Портленда тоже. Других названий Ойкава не знал.

– Хорошо, – он убрал телефон и снова повернулся к консультанту. – Пендлтон это где?

Губы консультанта искривились в циничной улыбке, и Ойкава практически услышал, как она произносит: «В ебенях».

– По пути в Спокан, – сказала она вместо этого. – Если вам повезет.

– И когда отправляется автобус? – спросил Ойкава.

– Через пятнадцать минут.

Это решило дело.

 

 

Ойкава закончил университет в четверке лучших в своем выпуске и сразу же получил работу в совместной американо-японской компании.

Волейбол и Спортивная Карьера остались в прошлом, но он все еще мог строить обычную – и очертя голову бросился в работу.

То, что учеба в университете была далеко не всем, Ойкава понял практически сразу же. Он тянул свою лямку «белого воротничка» – и жадно учился корпоративным тонкостям. Вскоре его поставили ассистентом руководителя проектной группы.

Это только начало, думал Ойкава, только начало – и это действительно оказалось только начало.

Руководитель проектной группы, замотдела, глава отдела, замглавы проектного департамента – годы шли, и Ойкава, ступенька за ступенькой, поднимался по карьерной лестнице.

Его невозможный рабочий темп и невозможные же результаты очень импонировали американским партнерам. Когда Ойкаве исполнилось тридцать, в верхах начали поговаривать о том, чтобы назначить его главой проектного департамента.

Тогда же, на одном из многочисленных корпоративных ужинов, один из руководителей фирмы, Сайко-сан, познакомил его с дочерью своих хороших друзей, Мегуми Горо.

 

 

Ойкава попал в Пендлтон ранним утром. Водитель высадил их на автостанции, и какое-то время Ойкава стоял, жадно глотая свежий морозный воздух и борясь с подступающей голодной тошнотой.

В закусочной при автостанции он перекусил тушеными бобами и отправился узнавать расписание и искать транспорт до Спокана. Буран, терзавший западные штаты, усилился, и дальние рейсы, в том числе рейс до Вашингтона и Спокана отменили. Ойкаве удалось взять билет до Уолла-Уолла, автобус на который отправлялся только через три часа.

Все это время Ойкава просидел в закусочной, опустошая кружки с дешевым и плохо сваренным кофе. Его мечта о традиционных американских пирогах сбылась – пусть и не так, как он рассчитывал: после двенадцатой кружки кофе официантка, тощая плосколицая индианка, принесла ему плюшку с черникой за счет заведения.

По радио транслировали бесконечный марафон рождественских песен, и Ойкава изо всех сил заставлял себя не думать о том, что двадцать третье декабря уже практически перевалило за половину.

 

 

Это произошло на четвертый год их брака с Мегуми.

Департамент Ойкавы успешно сдал крупный проект и отправился праздновать. Они переходили из изакаи в изакаю и пили, переходили из бара в бар и пили еще больше. А потом, в какой-то момент, Ойкава вдруг понял, что целуется в туалете с одним из стажеров.

Стажера звали Минегаки, у него были короткие темные волосы и вечно хмурое выражение лица, и теперь это самое лицо плыло у Ойкавы перед глазами. Они целовались, и Ойкава смеялся ему в рот и постоянно повторял «Ива-чан», и стажер хмурился все сильнее. Ойкава проводил пальцем по его нахмуренным бровям, целовал его узкие губы и смутно чувствовал какую-то неправильность.

Затем туалет изакаи сменился лав-отелем, а поцелуи перешли в секс, и Ойкава с готовностью отдавался чужим прикосновениям и чужим губам. И что-то снова было не так, что-то было ужасно неправильно – но Ойкаве было хорошо, и он отмахнулся от этой неправильности и просто растворился в ощущениях.

…Когда он проснулся, Минегаки лежал рядом и смотрел на него. Бедра Минегаки прикрывала простыня, глаза были темными и внимательными. Сейчас, на трезвую голову, в нем не было ничего общего с Ивайзуми, хотя, если не присматриваться…

Какое-то время они с Ойкавой молча смотрели друг на друга, затем Минегаки криво ухмыльнулся:

– Хочешь что-нибудь сказать?

– Это больше не повторится, – сказал Ойкава.

Но это повторилось – и даже не раз.

 

 

В Уолла-Уолла Ойкава сумел пересесть на другой рейс и добраться до Льюистона, оттуда поймал попутку до Пулмена.

День давно сменил вечер, вечер сменила ночь. Ойкава дремал на неудобном холодном сидении, а когда открывал глаза, за окном все так же шел снег.

Ойкаве снова закрывал глаза, и ему снилось, что снег заметает его с головы до ног, и он замерзает и так никогда не добирается до Спокана. Не добирается до Ива-чана. А потом, по весне, от него остается только пуговица, и Ива-чан так никогда ничего и не узнаёт.

В Пулмене Ойкава застрял на целое утро. Автобусов до Спокана не было, и он долго голосовал у выезда из города, пока над ним наконец не сжалился какой-то фермер. Ойкаву усадили в задней части фургона, среди ящиков с овощами, и он устроился на холодном полу, зябко дуя на пальцы.

Наступило двадцать четвертое декабря.

Канун Рождества.

 

 

Мегуми никогда не ждала его с работы. Ойкава возвращался поздно, открывал дверь своим ключом, шел в душ, переодевался в домашнее и разбирал в кабинете принесенные с работы бумаги. Потом, стараясь не тревожить Мегуми, ложился спать. Завтракали они обычно вместе.

Однако в тот вечер в прихожей ярко горел свет. Мегуми вышла к нему, услышав стук двери и шелест одежды, и какое-то время стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрела, как он снимает шарф и пальто.

– Почему ты не спишь? – спросил Ойкава. – Что-нибудь случилось?

– Нет, – ответила Мегуми после долгой паузы. – Но нам нужно поговорить.

Ойкава шел за ней в гостиную, теряясь в догадках. Поговорить о чем? Никакой особой вины припомнить за собой он не мог. По крайней мере, недавней. Интрижка с Минегавой закончилась полгода назад, когда Ойкава услал его в филиал в Аките.

В гостиной он сел на диван, Мегуми опустилась в кресло напротив.

– О чем ты хотела поговорить? – спросил Ойкава.

– Я хочу развода, – сказала она, и это прозвучало так, словно она давно уже все для себя решила и не изменит свое мнение несмотря ни на что.

Развод, подумал Ойкава тупо, она хочет развод.

– Но почему? – спросил он. – Разве тебе со мной плохо?

На какую-то секунду лицо Мегуми исказилось, и Ойкава испугался, что она вот-вот расплачется, но она все же сумела взять себя в руки.

– Да, Тоору, – сказала она и невесело улыбнулась. – Мне с тобой плохо.

Мегуми говорила, и Ойкава слушал о любви, которая умерла за несколько лет брака от отсутствия подпитки и взаимности, о невнимании и холодности, о детях, которых Мегуми хотела иметь, но так и  не получила, о множестве мелочей, каждая из которых не значила почти ничего, но складывалась вместе с остальными в равнодушие и безразличие…

Часы тихо тикали, в голосе Мегуми звенели невыплаканные слезы, Ойкава слушал.

– Я больше не могу, – сказала она наконец. – Я просто больше так не могу.

Ойкава смотрел на нее и думал, что можно уговорить ее передумать. Развод был ему не нужен, развод обещал принести одни проблемы и сплошные бытовые неудобства. Ойкава знал, что если хорошо попросит, если он скажет то, что Мегуми хочет услышать, она наверняка передумает. Может, даже надеется услышать эти обещания, но…

– Хорошо, – сказал Ойкава. – Я подпишу все нужные бумаги.

Мегуми закрыла глаза.

 

 

Фермер высадил Ойкаву на случайной улице, пожелав напоследок счастливого Рождества. Ойкава промямлил то же самое, во все глаза разглядывая расстилающийся перед ним город.

Это был Спокан. Это был город, в котором жил Ива-чан.

Наконец-то.

Какое-то время Ойкава бездумно шагал вперед, разглядывая широкие улицы, увитые гирляндами деревья, старые церкви и спешащих по своим делам людей.

Спокан подходил Ива-чану, а Ива-чан подходил Спокану – и Ойкава знал, что просто не сможет не полюбить этот город.

У обочины он заметил такси, огромное и желтое, словно сошедшее с экрана, и торопливо сделал отмашку. Такси подъехало ближе, знак «Свободно» погас.

– Куда? – спросила женщина-водитель, когда Ойкава упал на сидение, млея от царящего в салоне тепла.

Ойкава назвал адрес, и такси тронулось с места. Из радиоприемника лились рождественские песни Фрэнка Синатры.

Я успел, подумал Ойкава, успел.

 

 

Ива-чан жил в старом районе в старой же высотке. Ойкава вошел в подъезд с одним из жильцов и начал медленно подниматься по лестнице, разглядывая номера квартир.

Ивайзуми жил на пятом этаже, и при виде черного номера «79» на его двери Ойкаву забила дрожь. Какое-то время он просто стоял, таращась на выкрашенную в скучный серый дверь, затем протянул непослушную руку к дверному звонку.

За дверью, по квартире раскатилось «динг-дон» – и ничего не произошло.

Ойкава выждал несколько секунд и позвонил еще раз. Затем, прикусив губу, вжал кнопку звонка в корпус и какое-то время просто слушал это бесконечное «динг-дон».

«Динг-дон» – и больше ничего. Ни звука шагов, ни знакомого голоса.

Затем он медленно сел на пол и закрыл лицо руками.

Дверь не открылась. Ивайзуми не было дома.

 

 

Ойкава не знал, сколько именно так просидел. Холод каменных плит просачивался сквозь его легкое пальто, мешался с недосыпом и усталостью и превращался в апатию.

Ойкава сидел и рассматривал трещины на стене, считал мелкие точки на двери, и голова у него была пустой и тяжелой. Ива-чан должен был оказаться дома.

Ива-чан должен был оказаться дома.

Там, снаружи, наверняка шел снег, и, может быть, Ива-чан гулял сейчас с кем-нибудь под этим снегом. Может быть, даже с той девицей, которую водил на кофе, и они… Ойкава сглотнул. И они…

Дверь напротив него вдруг открылась, и оттуда выглянула маленькая, морщинистая старушка. Какое-то время они с Ойкавой молча разглядывали друг друга.

Старушка была вся какая-то накрахмаленная, почти хрустящая.

– Кто вы такой? – спросила она наконец. Английский у нее был очень правильный, хотя и с акцентом.

– Я приехал к Ива-чану, – ответил Ойкава беспомощно.

– Ива-ча… Вы друг Хаджиме, – догадалась старушка и приветливо улыбнулась.

– Да, – сказал Ойкава, потому что объяснить их с Ивайзуми отношения постороннему человеку было просто невозможно. – Да. Из Японии. Из Токио. Я приехал на Рождество…

– Хаджиме на работе, – пояснила старушка. – Всегда задерживается допоздна. Даже в праздники. Даже в канун Рождества, – она осуждающе покачала головой. – Почему бы вам не подождать у меня? Глупо мерзнуть на лестнице.

Это и вправду было глупо, и там, у нее в квартире, наверняка было тепло, и был какой-нибудь диван или хотя бы кресло, и Ойкава мог бы снять пальто и умыться, но…

– Нет, – он отчаянно помотал головой. – Нет, спасибо, нет. Вдруг он вернется, а я не буду знать, и он снова уйдет, и я…

– Хотели сделать ему сюрприз! Бедный мальчик. Подождите, я сейчас…

Старушка закрыла дверь, и Ойкава снова остался один, и ему было даже холоднее, чем раньше.

Он принялся считать и досчитал до семисот, а затем дверь напротив снова открылась, и на пороге снова появилась знакомая старушка. В руках у нее было блюдце с исходящей паром чашкой.

– Я сделала вам чай, бедняжка. Имбирный чай с медом, самое то по этой ужасной погоде. Ну что же вы, пейте.

Ойкава осторожно взял чашку, поднес ее к лицу и вдохнул острый запах специй. Чай оказался крепким и терпким, и первый же глоток разлился по телу Ойкавы живительным теплом.

– Спасибо, – сказал он искренне. – Это просто божественно. А скажите…

 

 

Старушку звали миссис Элспет Фьюри, и она была вдовой, проводящей дни за бесконечными заседаниями благотворительных комитетов, чаепитиями с подругами и редкими визитами детей и внуков. С Ивайзуми она соседствовала уже много лет и знала она о нем немало.

– …настоящий пожарный.

– Пожарный, – повторил Ойкава как зачарованный.

– Попросите Хаджиме, чтобы он как-нибудь показал вам свой календарь. Мои девочки от него без ума. Но вам это, наверное, неинтересно…

– Интересно. Еще как интересно.

Ойкава проболтал с миссис Фьюри до самого вечера, потом за ней заехала дочь и забрала на рождественский ужин, и Ойкава снова остался один.

Где же ты, Ива-чан, думал он, следя за безостановочным бегом секундной стрелки на часах. Где же ты и где моя рождественская магия, где…

Там, снаружи, на город уже наверняка опустилась ночь. Зажглись гирлянды на деревьях и домах. В церквях началась торжественная месса.

Ойкава ждал, и ждал, и ждал, и когда ему уже наконец стало казаться, что это ожидание никогда не закончится, что он так будет ждать Иву-чана тут до глубокой старости, лифт рядом загудел, двери его с лязгом распахнулись – и оттуда вышел Ивайзуми.

 

 

Он сделал несколько шагов, затем заметил Ойкаву и словно бы споткнулся.

– Ива-чан, – прошептал Ойкава, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ива-чан.

Образ восемнадцатилетнего Ивайзуми, который Ойкава все эти годы хранил в памяти, пошел трещинами и разлетелся на куски. Настоящий Ивайзуми был старше, был жестче, был… Ойкава искал нужное слово и все никак не мог его найти. Теперь я понимаю, почему девочки миссис Фьюри в таком восторге от календаря с Ива-чаном, подумал Ойкава и шагнул вперед.

– Ива-чан, я приехал, – сказал он, и Ивайзуми выдохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой:

– Да блядь. Зачем?

Это была не тот прием, на который Ойкава рассчитывал, но все было в порядке. Он ведь еще не отдал свою пуговицу.

– Вот, – он сунул руку в карман и протянул ее Ивайзуми. Тот не двинулся с места.

– Что это?

– Пуговица. Вторая пуговица от моего школьного блейзера. Она твоя. Я привез ее тебе.

«И приехал сам» – но этого Ойкава уже не сказал.

Несколько долгих секунд Ивайзуми смотрел на лежащую в его ладони пуговицу, смотрел на Ойкаву, а затем сунул руки в карманы и спросил:

– Неужели ты думал, что это и вправду сработает? – голос у него был ровный, спокойный, и это спокойствие, эти слова как будто ударили Ойкаву наотмашь.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – спросил он, стараясь говорить так же ровно.

– Неужели ты и вправду думал, – спросил Ивайзуми, смотря на него с каким-то усталым любопытством, – что я буду ждать тебя семнадцать лет? Что буду все еще тебя любить?

В горле Ойкавы встал тугой комок.

– Это уже даже не смешно, – покачал головой Ивайзуми. – Не знаю, зачем ты здесь, но тебе лучше уйти. У меня своя жизнь, у тебя своя.

Слова падали в уши Ойкавы тяжелые, словно камни. Он понимал значение каждого – но не всех вместе. Отказывался понимать.

Он привез Ива-чану пуговицу. Он привез Ива-чану пуговицу!

В его воображении он всегда отдавал ее Ива-чану, и все становилось хорошо. Не так. Точно не так.

– Я привез тебе пуговицу, – сказал он, словно надеялся, что Ивайзуми все поймет. Поймет и передумает. – Ива-чан, пожалуйста.

– Нет, – сказал Ивайзуми твердо. – Нет. Ни хрена.

 

 

Все три дня путешествия и день до этого Ойкава держался на чистом адреналине. Теперь адреналин схлынул, и остались только усталость и безразличие. Веки Ойкавы словно бы налились свинцом, и ему захотелось лечь тут, на холодный каменный пол, поджать под себя ноги, уснуть и никогда больше не просыпаться.

Ивайзуми смотрел на него, колючий и непримиримый, и Ойкава собрался с силами, сколько их еще оставалось.

– Могу я хотя бы умыться? – спросил он.

Ивайзуми нахмурился, словно переживал жестокую внутреннюю борьбу, затем нехотя кивнул:

– Хорошо. Но потом ты сразу уйдешь.

– Ладно, – сказал Ойкава.

Ивайзуми впустил его в квартиру, показал ванную и оставил одного. Какое-то время Ойкава тупо разглядывал его умывальные принадлежности, стакан с двумя щетками, одной запечатанной, явно гостевой, затем тряхнул головой и открыл кран.

Нужно было найти какой-то отель и поспать. Или наоборот, сразу отправиться в аэропорт и взять билет до Токио, хотя бы до Японии – и выспаться в самолете. По возвращении у него будет день-другой, чтобы прийти в себя, а потом на него снова навалится работа. И что там с проектом Коуба… нужно было посмотреть еще перед отъездом, но тогда ему было плевать на Коуба и на работу, и вот теперь…

Теперь это будет моей жизнью, подумал Ойкава, вытирая лицо, только это.

Из ванной он вышел в гостиную. Ивайзуми здесь тоже не было, однако на диванчике лежала его куртка с меховым воротником.

Аэропорт или отель, подумал Ойкава, доставая телефон. Если есть билеты, если вылеты разрешены… Он осекся и недоуменно моргнул: экран телефона был темен, и Ойкава понятия не имел, когда тот разрядился.

– Ива-чан... – позвал он и умолк. Вряд ли Ива-чан захочет решать его проблемы, впрочем, он может хотя бы вызвать такси.

Ойкава присел на краешек старого кресла. Рядом, на кофейном столике, рядом с ним, лежал телефон Ивайзуми, удобная, хоть и не самая современная модель.

Ойкава взял его в руки, повертел, включил и полюбовался на запароленный экран. Если бы это было раньше, подумал он, бездумно вводя цифры «20-07», Ива-чан поставил бы на пароль мой день рождения. Если бы это было раньше…

Телефон глухо булькнул и разблокировался, и Ойкава с потрясением уставился на свое лицо на заставке. Это была недавняя фотография, месяц или около того, с очередных посиделок с Ханамаки и Мацукавой. Ойкава был один и салютовал в камеру ломтиком темпуры. У Ива-чана просто не могло быть этого снимка.

У Ива-чана, который жил своей жизнью и не хотел иметь с Ойкавой ничего общего, просто не могло быть…

Он все еще потрясенно таращился на экран, когда Ивайзуми вошел в комнату. Рукава его простого черного свитера были поддернуты до локтей.

– Если ты уже закончил… – начал было он – и тут заметил выражение Ойкавы и свой телефон в его руках.

Бесстрастность Ивайзуми осыпалась, словно шелуха. На его лице быстро сменили друг друга растерянность, беспомощность, досада – затем он закрыл его руками и простонал:

– Да блядь. Тебе никто не говорил, что трогать чужие вещи без разрешения нельзя?

Ойкава медленно положил телефон на столик. Губы его изогнулись в улыбке, дикой и безумной – такой же, как надежда, которая сейчас расцветала у него в груди.

– Ты меня любишь, – он шагнул к Ивайзуми.

– Это ни хрена не значит, – сказал Ивайзуми свирепо.

– Ты меня любишь, – повторил Ойкава с нажимом и сделал еще один шаг.

– Ойкава, – сказал Ивайзуми, – пожалуйста. Ты только что расстался с женой и находишься в раздрае. Пройдет неделя-две, вы помиритесь, и все снова будет как прежде. Я не хочу… не могу… Я отказываюсь…

– Я привез тебе пуговицу, – сказал Ойкава. Он сделал последний шаг – шаг длиной в семнадцать лет – совсем нетрудный и нестрашный, и прижался лбом ко лбу Ивайзуми.

– Ты меня не слушаешь, – произнес тот с отчаянием.

– Это ты меня не слушаешь, – возразил Ойкава мягко. – Я привез тебе пуговицу.

Глаза у Ивайзуми были глубокие и черные, и Ойкава подумал, что готов просыпаться под их взглядом каждое утро до конца своей жизни.

– Ива-чан, – сказал он хрипло. – У нас будет дом и собака.

– Или квартира и кошка, – ответил Ивайзуми. Уголки его губ дрогнули.

– Или так.

– Или так.

Где-то далеко-далеко Ойкаву ждали Очень важная работа и Карьера, и прежняя жизнь, но ему было все равно.

Маццун и Макки просто не поверят, подумал Ойкава – и поцеловал Ивайзуми.

Потому что мог.

Потому что хотел.


End file.
